godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater Onslaught - Chapter 2 - Calculations
As Cross and the Gods Eater known as Arthur walks to somewhere, Cross persists on talking with Arthur but him dont answer a single letter for Cross, as the place gets darker and Ravanas alongside some Yaksha Trivas. None of the Aragamis attacked Cross and Arthur, Arthur was walking with no fear with 10 Aragamis on sight but Cross keeps walking in a defensive position, prepared to kill all of them. It took a while, after the road they finally enter in a destroyed mansion on the place that once was the "Outher Ghetto". "What is this place, Arthur?" - Cross asks but yet with no response, Arthur layed down his God Arc and had sit on a couch, near a bonfire. He then said "Ken, dont kill him, he is not a growing Aragami.", Cross didnt understanded but when he turned his head, a Gods Eater, with a God Arc in the exact position of Cross' Heart, he took a while but understanded what Arthur said and layed down his God Arc and thought of leaving, but he was quickly stopped by Arthur. Ken, anger said "He is a mere Gods Eater, he wont be usefull in the mission Arthur, he dont even travelled to the Hor---", Arthur punched him and Cross tried to stop the fight but yet with no success, Ken went to his room since Cross started talking with Arthur. "Can you talk with me now?" - Cross Arthur had sit on the couch again, and Cross was still waiting for the answer. The wait wasnt long and Arthur replied "the man of before was one of the old Gods Eater before the arrival of Hades, we are trying to remake this mansion as a hospital for Gods Eaters who still are alive with no further damages.", Cross entered in pure rage, listening to the answer of Arthur "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? ONLY GOD EATERS!? THERE Are NORMAL HUMANS OUT THERE!!" - Arthur, calmly answered to Cross "Dont act as arrogant, you dont care about who is living on this goddamn world. There is already a facility near here to take care of humans, with 2 God Eaters there. Me and Ken need to work on a God Eaters one, since they are more important to take the humanity to a couple more years". Cross didnt understanded his last words and rather decided to say "Couple years?? What you mean!? Humanity will live!!"... Arthur raised up and stared at Cross, in a flash he kicked Cross' Stomach, and punched his face a lot of time until he bleeds and decided to say to him, while Cross almost can stand up, " we are between 500 humans alive, onsidering the battle against Hades, possibly it will be 300 (a decrease of 200 humans), then we still have to fight other Aragamis, who kills us everyday, that would be 200 if we kill all of them, but then we remember everything that they destroyed, that would take heavy time to craft, 150 humans would survive... OH! I forgot, we dont have too much resources for that amount of people, so lets consider 99 humans alive, then all of them would need to proccess and create more and more humans, that would take sometime between 18 years, of course we aint considering new Aragamis or any harm created. if we do consider that, it would be 41 humans alive in the scene, now tell me... How can we deal with that?" Cross got terrified by Arthur's words, even he dont willing to believe on him, he known it was what really going to happen. He didnt known what to say, and Arthur just smile and helped Cross to stand up, after Cross layed down on the couch Arthur decided to wake up Ken and say to him make Coffee for Cross and get a bottle of Vodka. Ken obviously didnt liked the idea but just accepted Arthur's request, Cross then spoke with Art. "Anyway, Art." he began: "The Aragamis outside, they definitely asaw us but didnt made a move, why?" - Art so replied "Oh, those? They arent gonna hurt us, do you think Hades is only killing humans? Of course it's not in the same degree but he destroyed thousands of Aragamis. Those outside are too much afraid of being killed, that's why they arent attacking. The Nyx Alpha from previously was a member of this bunch but decided to bring Vajratail and Zygotes for a hunt for food, in the case it was you. When I killed them the group got even more afraid" Art said, Cross understanded and laughed about it. Arthur was doing some records while talking to him. When cross was about to speak, someone entered. "Hey Arthur!!" - the God Eater, said, Arthur apologized about the situation to Cross and spoke with him "What is it Leon, Gabriel?", Leon decided to go off the room to watch the Aragami's moviments and Gabriel said: "It happened again, Team Z entered in one of the hades spots" and Arthur instantly got worried about the state since they cant lose that unit without heavy consequences. Cross then asked if he can help and he went alongside Leon and Gabriel. "I'll solve everything!" ---- Previous Chapter/Next Chapter Category:Blog posts